ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Under the Surface
Under the Surface is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see the Earth, then we zoom in. Closer....closer....closer.....NOT THAT CLOSE! OK, so we see underground in the Earth's inner core. There are fiery beings resembling Alpha's first form and Heatblast. They are constructing some sort of machine. "Is it ready?" Asked one. "Almost." Answered another. "Well hurry up. Once we have this device completed, those surface dwellers will rue the day they crossed our path!" Replied the other. Back up on the surface...Noah is getting out of school carrying a paper. "First place in the spelling bee yet again." Said Noah. Just then, the town started on fire! "Whoa! That's not cool!" Noah yelled. Noah ran into town and transformed. "Water Hazard!" Noah sprayed buildings and streets and people and houses with water to take down the raging fire. "I wonder what happened." Said Noah. Suddenly, there was an earthquake! Then, a hole came from the ground. A huge stream of lava poured out. "Oh crap." Said Noah. Noah tried to cool the fire with water, but it wasn't having any effect. Noah transformed into Ultimate Big Chill and froze the lava. It was now cooling into rock. "I am so awesome." Said Noah. "Oh are you?" A bunch of the core people came out of the hole. "Who are you guys?" Noah asked. "We are the Corers. We have lived below the surface inside the Inner Core for thousands of years. We're tired of being below you surface dwellers!" Said one of the creatures. "I am Infernom!" "Cool story bro." Noah breathed ice flames at the Corers but they shot fire and deflected it. Noah flew to Infernom and tried freezing him, but he made a blast of fire and blasted Noah away. Noah flew up and shot more blasts at the Corers. They all weren't effected and they shot fireballs at Noah. "These guys are hot-headed." Said Noah. "Die, surface dweller!" Said Infernom. "No thanks. You have some, though." Replied Noah. Noah transformed. "Rafhswidbdfi!" "A Vulpimancer? HA!" Said Infernom. Noah lunged at Infernom, but he shot a fireball and sent Noah back. Noah jumped a few Corers and tackled others, but they over powered him and easily dispatched him with the combined effort of a 10,000 Fiery Blaze! Noah reverted back. "Dang these guys are strong." Said Noah. The Corers retreated back into the hole they crawled out of. "Hey! No running away!" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Armodrillo!" Noah jumped into the hole after them. He made it into the Outer Core. "Holy taco it's fudging hot! Ow! Ow! OW!" He got to the Inner Core, but it was closed. He drilled through the entrance and fell. "Too....hot....to...stand...." Said Noah. Noah used the last of his strength to transform. "NRG! Much better!" Then, a swarm of Corers can flying at Noah blasting a barrage of fireballs at him. Noah countered the blasts with a laser eye beam. He punched one Corer, blasted another, melted another, etc. He fought his was to Infernom. "Infernom! Leave my planet alone!" Noah said. "Too late for that. I've activated my device which will engulf this whole world in flames, and a new one, ours, will be born from the ashes!" Infernom said. Infernom sped towards Noah and headbutted him. He then blasted a quick barrage of fireballs, then threw him into a wall. Noah shot an energy beam at Infernom, who countered it with a big fireball. Then, he punched Noah. "Fool! Nothing you can do can stop me now!" Infernom said. "Oh yeah? Not even..." Noah transformed. "Ultimate NRG!" Noah shot an energy wave at Infernom. Infernom shot a fireball, which Noah absorbed and shot a huge energy ball back at him. Infernom shot another barrage of fire blasts. A smoke cloud appeared. When it faded, Noah was twice his normal size. "Thanks, bro!" Said Noah. Noah shot one final energy ball at Inferno and his men and...BOOM! Killed them all. "Awesome sauce." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Water Hazard *Ultimate Big Chill *Wildmutt *Armodrillo *NRG *Ultimate NRG Villains *Infernom *Corers Trivia *It is shown Armodrillo can survive for a small amount of time in the Mantle, Outer, and Inner Cores. *This is the first time Ultimate NRG absorbed enough energy to grow. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes